The love we share: Passion for ponies
by demando
Summary: The final story in the series. And no, don't let the title give you the wrong idea...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own WITCH. All credit goes to the makers of the show and comic. And by the way, they did do a good job.

Read, review and enjoy. Life's an ever developing story.

 **The love we share 5: Passion for ponies**

"Come on mom, I have better things to do!"

The car's speed was raising up a cloud of dust, but mercifully, the closed windows and the AC kept the ride comfortable and, were it not for the destination, enjoyable.

Cornelia sank into the back seat. It was the third time that she had asked the same thing, and she received a similar response the same time.

"Honey, you know I can't stay with your sister. And she's still too young to take care of herself"

"Hey, I'm eight!" replied Lillian with a sharp note.

"I know", replied Elizabeth with a sigh, "But I'd still feel better if I had someone there to keep an eye on you."

"But mom, Kim always looked after me. Why do I need _her?_ " she replied, pointing to Cornelia with a puff.

"Hey, you think I'm here by choice?" replied the older girl?

Elizabeth groaned and stepped on the breaks, forcing both girls to break-up their quarrel, if for no other reason than to keep their faces from slamming into the rear of the seats.

"I take it we're here." Spoke Cornelia, rubbing her nose.

"Yes. And I expect you two to get along…or at least try not to make your teacher's life miserable."

Lillian jumped out of the car, running into the farm now turned equestrian training field. Cornelia followed, coughing as her mother's car left the driveway. Both girls made their way to the small farm that served as riding school. A city girl to the end, Cornelia took in the rough look of the place. The concrete of the road gave way to dust. As they made their way along a wooden fence, Lillian dashed towards a pony that was happily eating from a bail of hay. He was light brown, with a mane of a darker shade of the same color.

"Hey, Ballie" she shouted, hugging the animal's neck.

The small horse gave a happy neigh, continuing to munch on the straw. Cornelia walked over, attempting to say something, only to move her hand towards her nose. The stench of fresh manure returned her to the stark reality that it was going to be a long day.

"Isn't he wonderful?" giggled Lillian?

"Yeah, he's….something. Just make sure you don't stick your hands in…"

"Lillian, aren't you here a bit early? Your lessons start in…"

Cornelia turned to see who was speaking. Turned out to be a girl, by her age, probably two or three years older than her. She wore knee-high cowboy boots, a short sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt and a red scarf around her neck. Her brown hair was tied in a pony-tail which had been clipped half-way by a red hairclip. The two shared looks for a moment, then the other girl laughed.

"Where are my manners! I'm Kim, Lillian's riding instructor."

"Cornelia" replied the blonde, extending her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, gal" she replied, removing the working gloves from her right hand.

While very faint, the unmistakable scent of barn and horse reached Cornelia's nostrils, making her grimace.

"Sorry, it's nor very clean. Still have a bucketload of work to do around here. So, why so soon. Lessons don't start for another two hours."

Cornelia felt like flipping her lid. It wasn't bad enough that she missed a premier film that she was supposed to see with the rest of the gang, followed by an hour long drive, and now, having to endure two hours of…nothing in the middle of nowhere.

"Why you little…" she hissed to her sister. "I've missed my whole schedule for…why in the world did you want to come here so early?!"

"I just wanted to spend some time with Ballie." She replied with sincere puppy eyes.

"Yeah, right…"

Kim walked over to the pen, went in and walked the pony out by the reins. She reached in her pocket, took out an apple and gave it to him.

"Don't be so hard on your sister. This means a lot to her."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do all this time"

Kim stretched her arms, and then picked up a large brush.

"Well, I do. Guess people thing that we, horse lovers are pretty much aliens."

She handed the brush to Lillian, who went to Baillie and began to groom his sides and tail. Cornelia looked almost aghast. Most of the time, her sister was averse even to doing the dishes. And here she was, scrubbing a…well, even though she hated to admit it, a handsome animal. Kim walked to one of the wooden walls and picked up a plastic hose and gave it to her student.

"Your sister does this almost every time she comes here for her lessons. And though it's not her, she puts her heart and soul into it. You don't see that often."

"Yeah, lovely, I just wish she kept her room just as clean" replied Cornelia, coughing the dust that had been raised into the air.

The two walked outside, then back into another barn, where five horses were housed, each into its own stall. Kim picked up a broom and began cleaning.

"Hope you don't mind if I work and talk, gal."

"Not at all, I imagine there's a lot to do here."

The dust didn't seem to bother her. And while Cornelia constantly felt the need to clean her t-shirt and jeans, for Kim, all of this was natural. Her country charm felt fully…natural. Her movements were rapid and lively, and she did tend to give the occasional shake of the hip.

"I didn't know there would be so much fuss in running a riding farm."

"Yeah, it can be a fuss, but it beats working in an office" replied Kim, shaking the sweat from her brow. The very movement seem to give her face a sparkle of beauty that stole a feint blush.

She tossed the broom and went for a shovel, pushed a wheelbarrow next to one of the stalls, then opened it.

"Cleaning time, Sallie"

The brown horse gave a happy neigh, and Kim began to scoop out shovels full of manure. Cornelia took a few steps back, holding her nose.

"Umm…I think that working in a bank would be better than this."

"What are wrong sweet cheeks, your city nose can't handle it? It's no different than cleaning a toilet. Though it can be a problem if you want to go out on a date. And besides, this junk does have its uses." Replied Kim, closing the stall and pushing the wheelbarrow outside.

"What kind of use?"

"Come and see" she winked.

They walked outside, where a tractor engine with a ground grater was parked. Kim mounted it and turned the ignition. The engine started with a bang, followed by several coughs, adding the smell of burned gasoline to that of manure.

"Try matching this to the racket you hear at most rock concerts!"

"What?!" yelled Cornelia over the roar of the engine.

Kim blew her a kiss with two fingers and drove forward, the grate turning up the earth as it went. A fine cloud of dust seemed to envelop the vehicle, but after about six minutes, the task was done. Kim jumped off, shaking the dust from her jacket.

"Phew, feels like a whole herd of horses ran between my legs" she laughed.

"That's…an interesting way of putting it" grinned Cornelia.

"Well, still plenty of time. What'ya say to a ride?"

"On what?"

"Come on, you're on a horse farm and you can't figure it out?"

They went back to the stalls, and Kim opened Sallie's stall again and lead the mare out. She saddled and harnessed her, and motioned towards Cornelia.

"Come on."

"Say what?"

"What's the best way to taste life in the country other than this?"

In one fluent motion, Kim mounted the mare, and extended her arm. Cornelia grabbed it, and with surprising strength, Kim yanked her up in the saddle. She grabbed the reins and began in a slow gallop. Cornelia held her breath, but the movement felt good. In fact, it felt…liberating. Kim grinned, and with a small tap of her spurs, she increased the speed of the ride. This was followed by another notch, and the horse was in full gallop.

"Whoa, hold on!" yelled Cornelia.

"Watch this!" shouted Kim.

She made a sharp turn to the corral, and with a graceful, fluent jump, the horse leaped over the door of the enclosure. Cornelia felt her heart reaching the throat, but as soon as the feet landed on soil again, a new feeling reached her heart.

Liberation.

The ride kept its rapid paste, as the two left the farm behind them. Kim leaned forward, until her chest was pressed against Cornelia's back.

"Take over" she said in her hear.

Cornelia noticed that she had let go of the reins. With a gasp, she quickly reached out to grab them. The horse seemed to bolt at the change in the rider style, so Kim reached out, taking hold of Cornelia's arms as she steered. They seemed to be a single unit, two riders joined in a hug, trying to control one of the beauties of nature. Kim's vision was partially obscured by Cornelia's flowing blonde hair, but it didn't seemed to bother her. For her part, Cornelia had gotten used to the new feeling and scents. Kim's touch felt warm and commanding. A touch to which she could entrust in. She closed her eyes, then snapped them open, her hands holding the reins firmly. She tugged to the left, leaving the road and running over the rough farmland. The mare had gotten used to her touch now, and was reacting much better. Cornelia did several turns and runs, before deciding to return to the farm. On the way back, Kim had done almost nothing to change her riding style. They stopped by the gate of the corral and dismounted, then lead the horse back to its stall. Cornelia looked at her clothes, and then ran a hand though her hair, shaking off the dust.

"Well, guess I'm an official farmgirl now!"

Kim looked just as disheveled in clothing, but not in spirit.

"Yep. Now come on, let's get cleaned up."

Cornelia breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had proper sanitation and showering. She followed Kim into one of the barns. It was full of bails of hay and several farming utensils. In one of the corners she noticed something. It was a metal pipe with a showerhead and two taps, one for cold and one for hot water. Beneath it was a base made of wood, and two old clothes racks, one holding several towels, while the other was empty, presumably to keep clothing. Cornelia looked mortified. _Can this day get any worse?_

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kim just shrugged, removing her jacket and tossing it on the rack.

"Hope it doesn't bother you. It's all we have available."

"Come on, at least a curtain or something. What am I supposed to do, look at you naked while you're soaping yourself?"

"So what's the problem? Do city girls look different when they're naked? Quit being such a prude, will ya?"

Cornelia groaned and dropped on her back, landing on a pile of hay. She felt tired, and at this point, any kind of washing would do. She looked at Kim. She had removed her t-shirt and boots now, remaining only in her jeans and bra. It was plain brown, and when she unbuckled her belt and pulled down her jeans, she saw that her panties were of the same color.

"So, how much time do you spend on the farm?" asked Cornelia.

"I've got my own room here. My parent's farm is a few miles that way" she pointed to the window.

Kim unclipped her bra, and then tossed in on the rack with a quick motion which made her chest bounce. A brief flush tinged Cornelia's face, before it vanished. _Come on, not in a barn, like some sort of…._ She tried to keep her mind clean, as she looked at Kim removing her last piece of garment. Turning to reach her body shampoo, her full naked form came into view. Her hips were strong and athletic, and her sex was covered with trimmed dark brown public hair.

Turning on the showerhead, Kim let her body soak, then she applied the soap. Water mixed with white suds ran along her back and between her ass cheeks. With little modesty, she squeezed her breasts, soaping them.

"Your sister sure likes her lessons. Maybe she can come and work here. At least as an assistant."

She reached her shampoo covered hand between her legs and began to clean there as well. Cornelia felt a lump in her throat.

"Um…maybe I should leave you some privacy."

Kim turned and gave her a seductive grin.

"Come on, like you clean yourself any differently. And besides, too much time in the saddle does tend to give a rather nasty smell down there."

"Try sharing a little less."

Kim laughed and took the showerhead, running it along her body to remove the soap traces. The used water was running along a gash dug into the ground of the stable that ran under the wooden wall to the outside. After being done, she reached for one of the large towels and began to dry herself. Much in her lack of modesty style, she rubbed it all over her back, then put her right leg on one of the crates, then the left, cleaning each one of them until she was dry.

"All done" she said, still completely naked except for the plastic flip-flops.

"Come on, can't you at least put on a towel?" groaned Cornelia.

"There's only one left. And I figured you may want to freshen up as well."

"In here?"

"What's wrong? You got dusted up pretty good on that ride. And besides, there's nobody here to peek on us anyway."

Cornelia shook her head in disbelief. _Okay, if I'm going native, might as well be all the way. And if she gave me a show…_

The blonde sat up from the pile of hay and tied her hair in a bun with a crunchy she always kept with her. She pulled off her blouse and with one fluid motion, she tossed it, landing on the rack.

"Nice shot gal!" laughed Kim.

Bending one leg towards her backside, she slipped off her sneaker, followed by the other one, leaving her barefoot on the hay covered floor. The feeling was tingly and somewhat pleasant, but her mind didn't give her the time to enjoy it. She reached for her waistline and stuck both index fingers beneath her tights, slipping them off. She bend down to remove them, giving Kim a quick glance of her backside. She was becoming aware that her panties had tucked between her cheeks, but the gave it no thought. Reaching back, she unclipped her bra, tossing it in the hay, followed by the panties. Cornelia had expected Kim to turn away, yet she still stood there, chucking, a small blush forming under her eyes. _Did…I just do a striptease for her?_

"Hey, nice going! Do all of you cityfolk act so…wild when undressing?" she asked in a mock hillbilly accent.

"C…come on, can't I at least have some privacy? And when are you planning to get dressed anyway?"

"Just enjoying the feel of hay on the skin" laughed Kim, lying on her back in one of the piles. Beasts being in farm clothes all day."

"Won't argue with that one" replied Cornelia, the water now running down her body.

She took the body shampoo and began to apply a layer of it on her skin. By now, the feeling of embarrassment had all but vanished, and the idea of having a naked girl behind her felt not only unintimidating, but…nice. She turned around for a brief glance and noticed Kim's position. She was fully relaxed, her left leg slightly bended upwards, revealing her sex. She blushed and gulped, quickly turning around.

"Not bothering you am I?" asked Kim.

"Huh?"

"Being naked I mean?"

"N…no. Why ask?"

"Well, just tell me. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"On…what account?"

"You know two gals naked in a barn. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea."

"That…"

"We'd be doing anything crazy."

Cornelia just looked in amazement. _Is she…hitting on me?_

She gave another look in Kim's direction. Her relaxed state was simply a mask. She wanted something. _And if you want it, let me give it. Screw it, barn or no barn._

"So let's say we would be doing crazy thing?" replied Cornelia, turning off the water and reaching for the dried towel.

Kim sat up on her elbows, bowing her head to one side.

"Then…I'd say we're both crazy…in a good way."

Kim had gotten up and walked to Cornelia to help her dry. The blonde offered no protest. And while the towel felt rough and course, the girl's body pressed against her back felt exuberating. The farm girl's touch worked its way from her shoulders and all the way along her back, following down to the waist.

"Turn around" whispered Kim in her ear.

Cornelia obeyed, and Kim took the towel and pressed it gently against her chest, removing the moisture with soft, gentle presses. Cornelia's eyes were now fully closed; letting those delightful hands do their magic.

"Nice and perky." Giggled Kim, letting her index finger run from the base of Cornelia's left breast all the way to the top, brushing against her stiff nipple.

"Q…quit it. This isn't a biology lesson, it's…"

"What?" asked Kim in a soothing voice.

"It's…fucking!"

 _Crap, did I just say that out loud?_

"Guess the shower didn't reach into yo' mouth" laughed Kim, working her way down.

She rubbed her belly, then each hip individually, working her way along each leg in one fluid motion for each, first down, and then in a rapid movement, all the way up to the junction of her legs, forcing a gasp from Cornelia's parted lips.

Kim grinned, reaching for a smaller, white towel that had a softer texture to it.

"Spread'em!" she ordered.

Not getting a quick enough response, Kim tucked both palms between the blonde's legs, pushing them apart. Cornelia yelped, almost falling over had she not grabbed hold of the shower pipe. Kim stuck the towel between the juncture of her legs, softly pressing against it. Cornelia moaned in sheer delight, steadying herself with both hands against the pipe.

The towel was replaced by Kim's finger, running along her opening. First, pressing against her clit, then aided by the middle finger, caressing both sides of he shaved sex. Eyes closed, Cornelia pleaded mentally for the release she knew was far from near. The girl knew her stuff, and was clearly planning to prolong it for as long as possible.

"M…moo…."

She found words harder and harder to articulate. And when Kim's index found itself inside her, she felt her hips buckle instinctively, pressing against her palm. Steadying her with one hand on her back, Kim began a steady train of kisses from the pubic area to the navel and back again, settling for one final kiss on the Mons Venus.

Pulling her finger out, she hoisted one leg over her shoulder, applying her mouth fully on her sex. Stroke after stroke, moan after moan, she drove for the target. And she could sense it being not far.

"K…Kim…you're…."

"Yeah, just a little more"

She intensified her motions, and with one final thrust of her finger, she send Cornelia over the edge with a pitched squeal.

 **000000**

"KIM!"

"Well, guess that's the signal to start the lesson" said Kim, putting her jacket back on.

"Good luck; you know how demanding my sister can get."

"Well, if she's anything like you…"

"Don't…let's not even go there!" snapped Cornelia, who had finally put on all her clothes.

The two walked to the barn door, walking into the open air of the farm, soft flakes of dust clinging to their footwear.

Author's Note: this is the last story in "The Love we Share" series. My next series of stories will focus on Star Wars the Old Republic, so if you enjoy the game, read them, and if you haven't played the game, DO IT. It's that good.


End file.
